1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue treatment systems and in particular to systems and methods for collecting exudates.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
Fluids or exudates are generally collected in a canister for disposal or analysis. Such collection canisters should separate fluids from air in the exudate stream to retain the fluids in the canister while permitting the excess air to be expelled. Numerous approaches to this requirement are known in the art, with a hydrophobic filter being the most common solution. In practice, many exudate canisters are a disposable component, and low cost and ease of manufacture are important considerations. Complex structures and unnecessary components in the canisters are undesirable. The hydrophobic filters are optimized to maximize dry air flow while maintaining acceptable fluid blockage, permitting small size and minimizing cost.